


Finest Denial

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [28]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Ships It, Best Friends, Coincidences, Denial, Evidence, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heartbreaker Adrien Agreste, Kwami Swap, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: The black cat's ability to influence it's chosen is an amazing and terrible consequence for power.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 132
Collections: Adorable





	Finest Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Oblivious heroes at their finest.
> 
> Everyone is a Blackbug fan.

_It was a normal day in Collège Françoise Dupont when-_

" **This is the day I will convert you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!** " The brunette dropped her bag abruptly onto the table, pulling out a huge folder from within it's confinement.

... _When Alya Césaire realizes Marinette is unaware of Misterbug's feelings for Lady Noire._

"Ah... I don't think so." The the bluenette answered in turn, nonchalantly drawing in her sketchpad of a new design she came up with during class.

"You haven't seen what I have yet." Alya keeps pulling out items, even pulling out a action figures. "Give me a sec."

"Whatever you say, Al." Marinette continues to doodle.

"What's going on here?" Adrien asked, surprised to see Marinette early as well as the amount of papers Alya is pulling out from her bag.

"Marinette doesn't believe Misterbug likes Lady Noire." Nino answered and Adrien opened his mouth, only to close it.

"W-what? Of course I-he loves her!" Adrien adds. "Who doesn't know that?"

"Apparently, not Mari. We just learned last night after the **Anticat** video." Nino glanced at the indifferent incoming fashion designer. "But no worries. We'll find out soon enough."

"Anticat..." Adrien frowned.

> _"Chloé?" Lady Noire blinked, staring at the ladybug(?) Lady Noire looked at Misterbug, equally confused with the latest akumatized victim. "Bug. What did you do to her?"_
> 
> _"I did nothing!" Misterbug swore, looking back at Chloé. "Chloé. What happened to you?"_
> 
> _"I'm here to replace your useless sidekick." Choé flung her ponytail, looking utterly... Strange to both heroes and the reporter. "Come on Misterbug. Admit it. You only needed me to defeat Vanisher so why not kick the stray cat out of the team?"_
> 
> _"Nobody likes me and my powers..." Lady Noire squinted._ _Misterbug grimaced, holding his resigned partner's arm._
> 
> _"Sorry but Lady Noire is the only partner for me." Misterbug lightly squeezed and Lady Noire smiled at him. Unfortunately, this was the wrong thing to say to the avid fan._

"Huh..." Adrien didn't think the video would go viral. He also didn't expect his classmates to talk about it in chat. Wait. Why doesn't Marinette believe he's in love with Lady Noire? He flirted with her and even give her flowers... Ok. The flowers were a lucky charm but still.

"Misterbug loves Lady Noire and here are all the evidence the class, _I especially_ , have compiled!" Alya placed stacks of pictures and charts involving the two superheroines. The reporter has a mad glint in her eyes, burning in conviction to her cause. "Look at all of these! Utmost clarity!"

"..." Marinette lowered her stylus and glanced at the pictures. She begins to dissect it, piece by piece. Similar to a judge in the court, she asks. "Explain the evidence presented."

"Ok." Alya moved the pictures and tapped on each one she begins to talk about. "This is their first debut, the one with Stoneheart where Lady Noire dragged Misterbug away for some alone time."

"Or to escape the police." Marinette replied in turn.

"But then they must know each other's identities!" Alya asked a rhetorical question.

"And if they don't?" Marinette is starting to look like a skeptic, a realistic skeptic. "Come on Alya. If they really do know each other's identities then wouldn't both superheroes come out at the same time? Lady Noire is usually on the scene before Misterbug comes."

"You make a strong point." Alya moves some pictures. "But what about this? The time when those two got trapped in the bubble? Surely, the time floating up there would be used-"

"To think of a plan?" Marinette deadpanned her friend. Alya turned silent. _All good points._ Marinette stared at the pictures and the reports, curious. "Why do you have your Ladywifi moment?"

"Because Misterbug and Lady Noire have a lot of alone moments in the elevator, the kitchen area, etc." Alya waved it off. "Plenty of smooching time."

"While there is an akuma on the loose?" Marinette frowned. Adrien is starting to see a pattern here. It's not a bad pattern, but the way Marinette thinks reminds him of his partner. A serious, slightly sarcastic but friendly femme fatale.

"I didn't think I would need to bring this out but bam!" Alya reveals her triumph card, revealing the kiss between Misterbug and Lady Noire during Valentine's day. "True love's kiss de-akumatizes the cat."

"He did it to save her." Marinette repeats the words Misterbug aka Adrien blurted out in television _because he couldn't muster up the courage to ask her out_. Marinette scratched her ear. "Sorry but isn't there a thing called platonic love for best friends?"

"No. Don't you start that BS with me!" Alya searched through her pile. "How about this?"

"Cats have night vision. Noire is probably leading Bug to the akuma." Marinette shrugged it off, skimming the short narratives. "I'm pretty sure your narrative in Timebreaker is dope. I was there and Lady Noire wasn't that happy to see two Misterbugs. Oh. How did you get that one?"

"Dad cares for the zoo. How about that huh?" Alya asks and Adrien looks at the picture. It was that time in Animan where Lady Noire acted like a cat. She sniffed close to his neck, commenting he smells like a Gabriel perfume. _Same time he accidentally admitted to not liking the excessive use of the perfume on him._

"She's a cat. Cats sniff people." Marinette tilted her head. Alya face palmed, muttering in another language. Marinette scanned the room to see her other classmates also confused and exasperated at her words. "Does everyone believe Lady Noire and Misterbug are together?"

"Yes and I will make sure you see it! Oh! How about this one?" Alya showed the time Marinette met the **copycat**. Marinette squinted at the faker.

"That is not me-owrmal." Adrien and Chloé gasped, the former in surprise while the other in disgust. "This photo was taken during Copycat, the gay one."

"Well yes but it uhh?!" Alya stared back at the photo. "This could be her, you know?"

"Pretty sure Misterbug clarified _this_ when the photo circulated." Marinette tapped her lips with her finger. "A fan who fell in love with the hero.."

> _"Bug. Thank kwami you're free." Lady Noire reached the last area she has yet to explore where Copycat was last found. "I think I know where the copycat is and I don't think you like to know where."_
> 
> _"No. Tell me chatte." Misterbug answered as Lady Noire slowly crept towards the studio. "This is all my fault because I might have rejected someone this morning-"_
> 
> _"Whew! You trying to dethrone Chloé?" Lady Noire snickered, climbing up the wall to check the area. "Ok. Head to Théo Barbot's workshop. I'm going in."_
> 
> _"Wait! Don't m'lady-!" Misterbug's call got cut. Lady Noire readied her staff as she sneaked in._

"And look at his face. He looks uncomfortable..?" Marinette contemplated, checking the other photos. "This is the time with Puppeteer. Lady Noire wasn't in control at this time. Of course Misterbug would bring her to safety."

> _"Your miraculous is beeping." Lady Noire reminded, getting carried away by her partner. She's holding onto his neck, letting him zoom out of the building._
> 
> _"Can't I bring m'lady to safety?" Misterbug smiled._
> 
> _"Why thank you bugaboy." Lady Noire laughed, albeit beaten up and tired being controlled by a five-year-old. "Fine. You can drop me on that roof so you can go and de-transform in peace."_

"What about the Pharaoh?" Alya shows the picture where Misterbug hugged Lady Noire.

"Out of context. The Pharaoh was going to sacrifice her instead of you, Al. Of course Misterbug would be worried." Marinette smiled, staring at another photo. "Hey! That's the time uh.."

"You know this one?" Alya grabbed her stolen snapshot of Lady Noire and Misterbug. It was in the middle of the night and Alya caught the two listening to music.

"Y-yeah... In your blog." Marinette grabbed the photo, fascinated by it. "Two good friends hanging out!"

"NOOOOOO!" Alya screeched and Marinette dropped the photo in surprise. Alya shook her female friend, rage filled in her voice. "THEY ARE NOT **JUST** FRIENDS!"

"They're good friends?" Marinette raised an eyebrow and Alya roared.

"AAAAAAAA" Alya screamed.

"Mari's in denial dude." Nino whispered as Adrien stared at the two girls sitting behind them.

"Or maybe Misterbug isn't flirting enough?" Adrien murmured, needing to up his game. 'Or maybe I should take her to a date?! Perfect!'

**Author's Note:**

> I remember Marinette realized Chat Noir's affection for her quite late. xD


End file.
